Reunion
by FictionalDrifter
Summary: For years, Maya has been asking herself the same questions: Where did she come from? What happened to her family? How did she get to the monastery where she's lived ever since? It's time for these questions to be answered. {I don't own Redakai, though I am adding a new character: Marik - Who is he? Read, and find out.}
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: A Kairu Quest**

Kai, Maya, and Boomer – otherwise known as 'Team Stax': kairu- hunters extraordinaire – were taking a training- break. They'd spent most of the morning practicing with their various monster and attack x- drives, and figured they deserved a break...

Of course, that would be right about when...

"Excuse the interruption, Warriors," An image of Master Bodai – their mentor and teacher in all things related to kairu – had appeared out of nowhere.

"More kairu, Master B?" Kai asked, getting back to his feet.

"Indeed – A fresh deposit near the Rocky Mountains." By now, Maya and Boomer were also back on their feet. "Best of luck, Warriors" – With that, the image of Master Bodai disappeared from view.

"Well – Looks like we're back on the clock! Let's go grab that kairu." Maya and Boomer followed Kai back onto the X- Scaper – which, a moment later, lifted into the sky.

...

_Several hours later..._

"Ok... We should be there any minute, now," Boomer sat at the controls – guiding the X- Scaper in for a landing. (It had taken _a lot_ of convincing, but the ship's owner – Mookee – had finally agreed to let them take it out on their quests.)

Once they'd landed and gotten their bearings, Kai spoke up, "I hope we can find that kairu soon... the sun's almost ready to set behind the mountains..."

Maya – who'd been trying to hone it on where the kairu was, was next to speak, "All I can tell right now is that it's somewhere up there." She gestured towards the nearby mountain peaks. "We may have to spend the night up there..."

They started to make their way up, but the sound of nearby voices made them stop and duck out of sight. A moment later, Diara, Koz, and Teeny – Team Imperiaz – rounded the corner, and came into view.

Diara was complaining, and the other two – aside from occasional sighs of exasperation – seemed to be doing all they could to ignore her, and focus on why they were here... The kairu.

Once Diara's voice had faded into the distance, Kai, Maya, and Boom stepped back onto the path. Boomer said what they were all thinking: "Great – The Imperiaz! That's just what we needed..."

Kai nodded, "But at least we know they're here – and they don't know that we are. Now come on – We've got to get to the kairu before they do!"

There was nothing else to be said, so the three of them set out...

_Later still..._

It was getting dark – now, and they seemed to be no closer to finding the kairu... though Maya did say they were getting closer. On the upside: The Imperiaz hadn't found it either. (This was obvious in Diara's continued complaining – which also alerted Team Stax to their approach, and allowed them to keep the element of surprise.)

Eventually, the three of them had to admit that it was time to stop for the night – both because they were tired, and because they wouldn't be able to see where they were going. They set up camp, and discussed their plans for the following day.

Then – seemingly out of nowhere, a cloaked and hooded figure appeared in their clearing...

Maya was the first to spot the figure, and leapt to her feet – shouting a warning to Kai and Boomer. A second later, the three of them were on their feet – x- readers in hand, and ready for a fight...

Then a voice said, "It's alright – I'm not here to fight... just talk. – I have information you need to hear."

"And what makes you think we _want_ to hear it?" Maya wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that he was talking _directly_ to her. "Who are you?"

The figure replied, "Haven't you ever wondered what happened to your family – your parents? What the markings on your face mean? Where you came from? –– I can answer all of those questions."

For a moment Maya was stunned, but she repeated her question, "Who are you?"

The figure stepped into the light of their campfire. Then he pulled back his hood, revealing hair, eyes and skin that were the same color as Maya's. Not only that... but the markings on his face matched hers exactly...

"My name is Marik. –– Maya... I'm your brother."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Maya stared at Marik – hardly daring to believe what she'd just heard...

Kai spoke- up, "Look... I hate to ask, but: Do you work for Lokar? – We know that he's Maya's... your grandfather..."

Marik's fists clenched, and he took a deep breath – then he said, "When I was a kid... Lokar oversaw the first few years of my kairu- training. But now – After everything he's done... I would sooner die than serve Lokar. You have no idea what he's done..."

The words contained so much anger and sadness... Maya, Kai and Boomer _knew_ that he was telling the truth...

Finally, Maya worked up her courage and asked, "What about our parents? – Are they...?"

Marik glanced at her, then away – quickly. Staring at a nearby tree, he said, "I... should start at the beginning..."

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: Marik's Story**

Mere minutes later, Marik had joined them by their campfire. He took a few gulps of water from his water bottle, and then he began...

"Our father – Logan – was Lokar's son. I don't know exactly what it must've been like to grow up with a _father_ like _Lokar_ – Our dad never talked about it. If it was anything like being trained by Lokar – Well... I wouldn't blame him. Enough was never enough... Power was everything: 'You become powerful so that you can get more powerful. Anyone and anything weaker than yourself was yours to do with as you would.' Compassion... Sympathy... Humanity... All of these were weaknesses to be overcome. –– When he started to train me... It was like more light and warmth was being leached out of the world every day. Kindness and friendship became the tools others would use to get close enough to stab you in the back. –– But I'm getting ahead of myself..." Marik paused for a moment – appearing to gather his thoughts.

Finally, he resumed his tale. "Our mother's name was Laenna. Like our dad, she had some skill with kairu – but she didn't have the 'combative' nature that most 'warriors' would. She had an x- reader and x- drives – and she _could_ fight if needed – but she preferred to simply be 'as one' with the kairu around her. –– The first time they met... something 'drew them together' – as mom put it. They became fast friends, and – eventually, her 'light' began to break- through the darkness Lokar had been trying to cultivate in his son..."

"At first, Lokar was... 'Displeased' by this development, though he soon 'changed his mind' when he saw how close they were becoming. A year later, I was born – A child... A blank slate. Finally – When I was five, Lokar started to... 't_ake an interest in my education_.'"

For several minutes, there was silence. Marik was deep in thought, and his listeners had... plenty to think about – as well as the feeling that the story was _far_ from over.

Maya's eyes remained fixed on Marik's face – and were bright with emotion. Shocked and relieved to discover that she had family – and both eager and afraid of the answers that she was about to receive...

Finally, Marik turned to look at Maya, "You were born when I was a few months into the second year of my 'education'. During that time, I had made enormous progress... I was becoming powerful. – Power itself is neither good nor evil, but Lokar's point- of- view was starting to take hold. I didn't _want_ it to happen... but when you're surrounded by it – every moment of every day – it starts to seep in. Every month – if I made 'satisfactory' progress, Lokar would give me a new and more powerful x- drive to practice with.

"Around that time, I started to notice a change in how our parents were acting... They seemed worried by the changes they'd been seeing in me – and more protective of you, Maya. I didn't think about it much, at the time – but I noticed."

"Then there came a day that Lokar detected a kairu deposit – about a half- day's journey from his citadel, and I was to retrieve it for him. I went... I retrieved the kairu, and I was on my way back. I'd just passed through a cluster of trees – and into an open stretch of field, on one side of a river. There; next the riverbank stood a woman – standing with her back to me. On the ground by her feet, were several bags... and a bundle of blankets."

Marik's voice wavered slightly, and he turned to Maya, "I was so far gone, by that point... that it took me a minute to realize that the woman was our mother – and that the baby wrapped in the blankets... It was you, Maya."

When Maya's breath caught, and tears begin to slide down her cheeks...

"At first, when you looked up and saw me... you were smiling – But a few seconds later, the smile vanished... and you started to cry. Our mother spun around and saw me... but I hardly noticed." Marik paused again – struggling to keep his composure as the memory resurfaced. "Even after our parents met, it was several weeks before our father started to break free from the hold that Lokar had over him... For me, it took only a few seconds. I realized that – despite my efforts to remain untainted by our grandfather's view of the world... I was losing ground: I was becoming more like him – with every passing month. I remember falling to my knees, finally meeting our mother's eyes... I remember asking, 'What's happening to me?'

She could tell – somehow – that Lokar's hold on me was beginning to give. A few minutes later... our father arrived, and saw the three of us there. He, too, seemed to know what had happened. –– And the four of us fled Lokar's citadel... Heading back in the direction I'd come..."

"During the time Lokar trained me, I discovered my ability to sense the presence and rough- location of kairu – just as you can, Maya. Then – during the journey to what was to be our new home, I discovered another ability I had – one that's very rare, even in our family: I can't explain exactly how it works, but... I can teleport – I don't know what else to call it."

This time, Boomer couldn't stop himself, "No way – You're kidding!"

Marik got to his feet and – a moment later, he vanished with a muffled 'THWUMP' – as though the air was in a hurry to fill the space where he'd been standing...

A moment later, he reappeared ten feet away from where he'd been a moment before – as before, his appearance was accompanied by another 'THWUMP'. (However, this one sounded slightly more... 'Reluctantly' – As though the air was saying 'Alright, if I have to', as it moved.)

"It seemed pretty cool, but... I almost wish I couldn't – at least not then... After our parents found out that I had the ability, they started to discuss plans for evading Lokar – We knew he'd come after us... Especially since I'd also come – Lokar wouldn't want to lose his _prized- student..._"

Marik said the words '_prized- student_' with such bitterness that Kai, Maya, and Boomer were momentarily stunned.

"Our parents took precautions; making both an escape plan, and a back- up plan – though they only shared the first of them with me." Turning to look directly at Maya, he said, "At the first sign that Lokar came, you and our mother would flee into the woods, while our father and I tried to fend- off Lokar. – If our battle went badly, I'd make my way to the base of a near- by cliff, and our father would 'accidentally' deflect an attack into the cliff. I'd wait until just before the falling rocks would've hit, then teleport to where the two of you waited – then I'd teleport the three of us 'somewhere safe'. –– The fight went badly... Lokar was even angrier than we would've believed possible. He launched three extremely powerful attacks at our father without warning... They almost killed him. I started out near the cliff... we'd planned to attack from together from both sides – but we never got the chance... Dad could barely muster the strength to deflect Lokar's next attack... Just before I had to teleport to the rendezvous- point, I... I saw Lokar... Finish him..."

Maya was crying - silently, now. Next to her, both Kai and Boomer had their fists clenched and wore expressions of outrage.

"I returned to where you and mom were waiting, and told her what had happened – Then she told me where to go. When we arrived, I saw that we were at the base of a mountain – at the top of which stood a large building – a monastery. Mom explained that you'd be safe here, but that I would have to keep moving – I couldn't let Lokar find me: I was supposed to be 'dead'. I waited at the base, while the two of you made your way to the top – When she returned, you were gone..."

Now Marik seemed to be having an even harder time maintaining his composure, "When... When she returned... she told me to take her back... back to the rendezvous- point. Once there, she told me that she was sorry, then used her 'Paralysis Dart' x- drive to freeze me in place – and told me again that I 'had to stay dead' – to 'gather kairu in secret', and to 'keep an eye on my sister'. They'd given me the more specific instructions earlier – as an 'if all else fails' measure..."

"Lokar arrived a few minutes later... I could hear him ordering mom to tell him where you were – Maya, but she wouldn't. Her last words were 'Maya is beyond your reach, Lokar – You'll never get her!' Then..." Marik bowed his head – letting the sentence go unfinished...

This was too much for Maya – who started to sob.

After a minute, Marik said, "Maya... This is hard, I know – but you needed to know: Both to understand where you came from, and so you'd understand how proud they would be if they could see what you've accomplished already, and what you're continuing to do. You're alive – and you're fighting Lokar - Which reminds me... Our father left us each a few very special x- drives – Two identical sets. I've been holding- on to yours for you, but they'd want you to have them now... Take out your x- reader."

After a moment, Maya pulled out her x- reader, and Marik transferred the x- drives...

Maya lifted her x- reader to read the screen, and she gasped... "A... A Gold Harrier and... and a Platinum Harrier! This is... this is..." Overwhelmed, Maya let the sentence drift off...

"They're two very advanced monsters – so they may take time for you to master, but you will. And when you do, use them well – and make Our Parents _prouder_ than they already are... But first, we should get some rest: This is a kairu- quest, after all."

With that, the four of them turned- in for the night – For Maya; tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough: '... make Our Parents proud...' Marik had said – and that was exactly what she planned to do...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: The Enemy of My Enemy...**

The four of them rose early, the following morning – and continued to make their way up the mountain. With the combined kairu- honing abilities of Maya and Marik, it wasn't long before they saw what they'd been searching for... About twenty feet ahead of them, they could see a small cave sett into the side of the cliff. On the floor – within sight of the entrance, sat a medium- sized stone statue: glowing blue with kairu energy...

"Perfect! – We found the Kairu..." Before Boomer could finish his sentence, another voice interrupted him.

"You may have found it, but _we'll_ be the ones collecting it," It was Diara. A moment later, she caught sight of Marik. "Don't even... Are you related?" – As she spoke, she gestured from Maya to Marik.

Marik nodded, "I'm her brother, yes. And judging from your rant yesterday, I'd assume you're Diara – the leader Team Imperiaz... the more 'reluctant' of the teams working for Lokar."

"Like we've already told Team Stax – Lokar has our parents," Teeny's fists were clenched. "If we had our way, we _wouldn't_ be here. – You've got no idea what that's like."

Marik, "Actually, we do. Lokar killed our parents – even though our father his son. Once they say what fourteen months of training under Lokar did to me, they brought Maya to Bodai's Monastery – so she'd never fall under his control. They faked my death – so I'd be free of him. But that's beside the point – The question you need to ask yourselves is: Do you really want to fight this fight?"

For a moment, no one else spoke: Team Imperiaz appeared to by stunned by _what_ Marik had said, while Team Stax seemed stunned by _how much_ he'd told them.

Finally, Koz found his voice, "Four- on- three wouldn't be a fair fight."

Turning to Kai, Maya, and Boomer, Marik asked, "Do you guys mind if I take this one? It's been a while since I last had the pleasure." –– They agreed, though they seemed a little reluctant.

The 'formal' challenge was made, and accepted – and, high above – a large circle of energy seemed to fill the sky...

Team Imperiaz wasted no time. Seconds later, all three of the Imperiaz had had selected their creature...

Diara: "KNIGHT- ASP" – And transformed into... well, an oversized giant snake with arms.

Koz: "OCELOT" – Transforming into a large wolf- like creature in armour.

Teeny: "WARNET!" – And turned into a giant... stinging- insect.

Finally, Marik: "PLATINUM HARRIER!" – Then he transformed into a large eagle- like creature... but unlike the Imperiaz monsters, this one seemed to _radiate_ power...

Fortunately for the Imperiaz, they were quick to get over their surprise – and quicker to start hurling attacks...

But they weren't quick enough...

A moment before the attacks would've hit, he raised one hand, and said, "'Time Anomaly'". – The air in front of him rippled, and – as soon as the attacks hit the distortion – they vanished from view... Then the mist dissipated, and reformed – behind each member of Team Imperiaz – and then it regurgitated the attacks it had just swallowed: Before they could turn around, Diara, Koz, and Teeny were hit from behind by their own red- attacks...

There were two brief flashes of light – as Koz and Teeny turned back to human- form, and fell to their knees. –– Whatever energy they hadn't put into their attacks had been depleted, once they'd taken the hit...

It was clear that Diara wasn't in much better shape, and – knowing that it was over, she forfeited the challenge. The circle of energy in the sky began to disperse, and both Diara and Marik turned back to human- form.

Marik walked over to where Diara, Koz, and Teeny were standing. Surprised, Maya, Kai, and Boomer hurried to catch- up.

Koz was the first to see them, "What now? – Coming to gloat?"

"No," Marik's expression was serious. "I came to offer a 'deal' – of sorts. I would appreciate it if you would... 'Forget' to mention my continued existence to Lokar."

"And – Why would we do that?" Teeny snapped back.

"You mentioned that Lokar has your parents? Well... During the time that Lokar was instructing me, he told me some of the details of his plan: Including a number of locations he was considering as places to hold his hostages. – Information he hadn't and, after I betrayed him, wouldn't give to anyone else. I can check each of these of these locations – Narrow in on which one he chose. You see: As long as Lokar believes that I'm dead, he'll have no reason to believe that any these locations may be... 'Compromised.'"

The expressions on Diara, Teeny, and Koz's faces had grown hopeful – their defeat already forgotten... Then Koz frowned, "Why would you help us?"

"Lokar killed our parents, and made it necessary for me to distance myself from my only other family." Marik paused, glancing at Maya and the others – who had reached them and were listening in. "Someday, I intend to confront him in person, but until then – I fight him in any way I can without revealing myself. – It strikes me that Lokar would find losing his hold on one of his e- teams to be most... 'Inconvenient'." Marik grinned as finished – making his meaning clear.

Koz grinned, too, and turned to his sisters, "You know... I think I _did_ hit my head kind of hard, when I fell..."

Teeny was also grinning, "Yeah – Me too... Rough terrain, up here."

Diara huffed, "Personally I don't think you're real at all – This whole thing is just payback for that mirage attack we used on Kai, a few months back... I'm sure Lokar wouldn't _want_ us to bother him with something like that." But the glint in her eyes told them that she was also on- board with the plan.

"Well," Koz said, "We'd better go tell 'Master' Lokar that _Team Stax_ beat us to the kairu again."

"We have an agreement, then?" Marik asked, still grinning.

Koz: "Who're you?"

Teeny: "Where'd you come from?"

Diara: "You have our word."

With that, Team Imperiaz turned, and started to pick their way back down the mountain. Marik lifted one hand, and started the countdown...

Five... Four... Three...

Diara's voice rose from the stand of trees that Team Imperiaz had just vanished behind.

Shaking their heads, the four of them returned to the relic and collected the kairu. Then they – too, started to make their way down the mountain. To the X- Scaper, then back to the Monastery – All four of them.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four: Return to Bodai's Monastery**

_Back on the X- Scaper..._

The return- trip to the monastery seemed to take no time at all.

Boomer piloted the ship, while the others sat on benches – a short distance behind and the cockpit, and talked.

As they flew, Marik gave them an overview of what his life had been like, during the years that he'd been on his own. (Despite having abandoned Lokar's belief- system, Marik had continued to practice the _training exercises_ that Lokar had taught him – and pushed himself as hard as he could: As strong as he'd been when he'd first set out, he was even stronger now...)

Marik's story wasn't overly long, though – so it wasn't long before it was Maya's turn to bring Marik up- to- date. –– She gave Marik an idea of what growing up at the monastery had been like, and talked about the day the three of them – Kai, Boomer, and herself – had come together, and became 'Team Stax.' She told him how hard it'd been – not knowing where she'd come from, and – finally, about 'a few' of the visions she'd had...

Once Maya had described the visions – which Kai and Boomer already knew about, Marik spoke, "... You've had others, too... haven't you?"

When Maya didn't answer, Marik continued, "These visions are... hard to interpret at best. As you already know, forcing them can 'twist' what you see – showing a different outcome. At the same time, if you open your mind _too_ far, it _is_ possible for others to manipulate them as well – if they are so inclined..." Marik paused for a moment, then, "I don't want to push you – Maya, but if you tell me what you saw... I could give you some insight into what it might mean."

Keeping her eyes fixed on the floor at her feet, Maya said, "I... I saw myself in Lokar's citadel... kneeling in front of him. He asked me how I wished to serve him, and I... I said... 'Eliminating Team Stax..."

Marik considered what she'd said, then, "You said you were kneeling... Were you wearing a cloak and hood – dark- blue, or black? One long enough to cover you completely, and reach the floor?"

Maya's head shot up, "How do you know?"

"Because: I wore just such a cloak the day that Lokar sent me off after the kairu- deposit... before the four of us left Lokar's citadel... A cloak like that _would_ make it harder to judge the wearer's height..." Marik told her, before asking, "One other thing... On the occasions when you saw Lokar in person, did he ever make any references to this vision – even in passing?"

Maya's eyes widened, "Just before the finals in the last tournament – for the title of 'Kairu Champion'! ... I'd noticed the markings on his arm just after an earlier battle... He said, 'Whether you realize it or not, we have a destiny together!' – Does that mean...?"

Marik nodded, "Lokar must've recalled some of the details from the days when he taught me, and added the rest: He was trying to convince you that you were seeing yourself. It's the only way he could've known what you'd seen."

"But... If I have to open my mind to get true visions, how do I keep Lokar from planting more of these?" Maya felt... a confusing mix of emotions. – Relief that her darkest vision was a fake, but fear and uncertainty at the thought of Lokar planting more like it... or worse...

"You need to be able to clear your mind, and let the vision form on its own. When you force a vision, your subconscious- mind interferes – trying to create the outcome you 'want'. Opening your mind _too far_ is like saying 'show me _anything_' – and makes it possible for another to shape what you'll see. –– If you want to 'ask' a question, state it clearly in your mind – then let the question go, along with any other stray thoughts." Marik saw that Maya looked a little lost, so he added, "We can practice with this later. – I do intend to keep my promise to Team Imperiaz, but I can always home- base from here."

Only now did Kai ask the question that had been bothering him, "What makes you so sure that the Imperiaz will keep their promise? – They haven't before."

Marik was quick to answer, "Team Imperiaz only serves Lokar because he has their parents, and I've offered to free them – As a way for me to get back at Lokar without revealing myself. Aside from 'forgetting' to tell Lokar about me, I have _asked_ for _nothing_, which is exactly what they have to _do_ to keep up their end: _Nothing_."

Kai understood immediately, "They'll keep their word because they have the most to gain..."

Marik finished the thought, "... And they the most to lose – Yes."

A moment later, they heard Boomer call back to them, "Strap- in, guys! – We're home."

_Bodai's Monastery..._

Boomer landed the X- Scaper in its berth, and the four of them disembarked. Once they'd said 'hi' to Mookee – who was so focused on the X- Scaper he didn't even notice Marik, standing next to them (- don't ask me how he managed it).

The returning kairu- warriors began to make their way to the main part of the monastery – towards the hill where Master Bodai would be waiting. – After they'd gone a certain distance down along the bridge, Maya, Kai, and Boomer realized that Marik was no longer with them... Looking back, they saw him standing at one side of the bridge – looking down at the slope below them...

When they reached him and asked why he'd stopped, Marik pointed down – at the base of the main pathway that lead to the main doors, "You see that boulder – just in front of that cluster of trees?" – They nodded. – "That's where I waited the... the last time I was here..."

The four of them stood there for several minutes – silently, and then they continued towards the hill...

_A short time later..._

Before long, they reached the top of the hill – and Master Bodai.

Master Bodai had been meditating when they'd arrived, but he opened his eyes when he heard the sound of their footsteps. –– He was surprised to see Marik, though.

"Welcome, warriors," Master Bodai greeted them. "I see we have much to discuss, but first I must ask..." Bodai turned to Marik, "How is it that I could not sense your approach?"

Marik grinned – ruefully, "It's an old habit. I spent some time under Lokar's thumb, and – as much as he'd like to have me back in his service, I will never return willingly. It's been... a strong motivator for mastering the art of concealment."

The five of them gathered under the tree where Master Bodai had been meditating, and Marik repeated his story – as he'd told it, the previous day.

When he finished, Master Bodai expressed his condolences – to both Maya and Marik. Then Master Bodai addressed Marik, "I would be glad to have you stay with us here, if you would like to, however, there is one matter that must be addressed..." Bodai paused – as though trying to choose his words.

Marik filled the pause, "You'd be referring to the kairu- code. Specifically: Whether I may have used x- drives against other people, to get the resources or supplies I needed to survive?"

Master Bodai appeared surprised, but nodded, "No violation of the kairu- code may be overlooked, so..."

Marik was unfazed, "I have never violated the kairu- code – in any way. I came up with another way to generate funds... You might not believe me, though."

Bodai raised an eyebrow, and gestured for Marik to proceed...

"The CrimeStoppers hotline," Marik saw their expressions, and chuckled. "You'd be surprised how much money you can make through CrimeStoppers when you have: an invisibility x- drive, a disposable- camera, and a pocket- sized tape- recorder. – The only person I use an x- drive on is myself, I get whatever money I'd need, and I can do some good in the process: It's a win-win."

Marik thought for a moment, then added, "I think the worst thing I ever did happened a few months after I set- out on my own. I was looking for kairu... I think it was in Norway. I tried to teleport, and... Misjudged the distance... Burst out of some six year- olds' closet at two o'clock in the morning. Poor kid – I'm just glad I wasn't in monster form..."

The resulting laughter lasted for several minutes, but once it had faded, Master Bodai said, "Well – I suppose that's taken care of: You are welcome to stay, or visit, whenever you'd like." The momentary flicker of tension vanished.

Then Boomer spoke up, "So... You've been collecting kairu for... like, thirteen years now – as well as being able to teleport... Just how much kairu have you found?"

"I have gathered quite a lot." Turning to Maya, Marik said, "You said that the three of you found an intact relic from the Kairu Vessel? During my travels, I've found four more identical to it – three of the four vessels remain unopened; the other is close to three quarters full. I've also amassed a... 'Extensive' arsenal of monster and attack x- drives. – I have the rest of the kairu I've collected stockpiled at a secure location."

The very _idea_ of that much kairu energy gathered in one place left Maya, Kai, Boomer, and even Master Bodai stunned...

Master Bodai was the first to recover, "I would suggest that you retrieve your supply, and bring it here – where it will be safest."

Marik hesitated, "Actually, I plan to leave it where it is – for now. Lokar knows that you have kairu- reserves – If I recall correctly, he attacked this monastery during the last meeting of the Redakai. If he should try to target the Redakai again – and he was to succeed – my secret kairu reserves could be used to restore the depleted powers of your fellow Masters. –– At present, Lokar has no idea – or reason to suspect – that my collection exists, much less where I have hidden it. You couldn't detect _my_ presence – Master Bodai, and I have been even more careful in safeguarding my stockpile."

Master Bodai considered this for a moment, and then nodded, "Your idea has merit – Very well. –– I take it that you intend to remain hidden from Lokar, for a while longer?"

Marik nodded, "For now, I will continue as I have – though there is no reason for me to remain cut- off, as I have until now. Master Bodai – if you have no objection, I believe I may be able to assist in helping Team Stax in reaching their full potential. That being said, I do intend to uphold my end of the deal I made with Team Imperiaz."

"And... when you do decide to reveal your existence to Lokar? What then – do you intend to kill him, for what he did to your parents?" Bodai seemed genuinely curious.

For a moment, Marik hesitated, "If you had asked me that question in the weeks – or even years, after he killed our parents, I would've said 'Yes'. More recently, I've come to realize that killing Lokar wouldn't fix anything. Preventing Lokar from seizing the power he craves will be vengeance enough – at this point."

Master Bodai nodded – apparently satisfied, "You are becoming wise. As for your offer: Yes, I'm sure Team Stax could benefit greatly from your experience."

From there, their conversation moved to more casual topics, as the afternoon passed...

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: Kairu Challenge**

The following morning, Maya, Ky, and Boomer met Marik in the main courtyard of Master Bodai's Monastery. Maya was particularly eager to have a chance to use her new x- drives...

Then Marik surprised them: Challenging them to a "friendly kairu- challenge" – as Marik said, "I haven't seen any of you fight yet, and this is the best way to see what the three of you can do."

There was no arguing with that logic, so they accepted Marik's challenge, though Mai said, "Don't go easy on the three of us just because you and I are related."

"I wouldn't be doing you any favors if I did, would I?" Marik grinned, and added, "I'll try to match my skill level to yours, but even so: Don't expect to win."

Ky: "I wouldn't be so quick to judge us, if I were you... '_PLATINUM- METANOID'!"_ – And he transformed into a machine- like creature...

Boomer: "You might be in for a surprise... '_FROZTOK'!" _– With that, he transformed into a gigantic moving ice- monster...

Maya: "'_GOLD- HARRIER'!"_ – And she transformed into a large eagle- like creature, with gold feathers trimmed in black...

Marik didn't transform, though he was the first to attack: "_'Slime- grenades_!'" – A wave of green 'lumps' fastened themselves all over the three newly- transformed warriors. These lumps exploded a moment later, knocking their targets off balance...

Seconds later, Marik followed- up with another attack, "_'Devestation- _wave!'" Immediately, a wall of red energy expanded outwards from where he stood – connecting with its targets, a few seconds later...

There were two brief flashes, and Ky and Boomer changed back into human- form – staggering, in order to keep their footing...

Maya had been able to dodge in time, however – and retaliated in the brief moment that it took Marik to recover: "'_Feather- daggers!_'" –– Marik _was_ able to dodge them in time – launching himself to one side, though it was a very near miss...

"Good shot – Maya... It's been some time since _anything's_ gotten _that_ close to marking me! Now, how about a... '_Borealis- blast!_'"

Maya dodged this attack as well, but before she could counter... "'_Magnetic- tornado_!'" – This time, the attack hit its mark, and Maya also turned back into her human form – landing on her feet, staggering slightly, but keeping her footing.

"That was some good footwork, Maya... Sorry, guys – You'll need to be faster, next time." Marik grinned first at Maya, and then nodded to Ky and Boomer.

Ky took the defeat in stride, but he said, "Ok – You're good: We get it... But couldn't you have waited a little longer before flattening us? –– I mean: Now we're drained – and we've hardly _done_ anything."

"True, but you know you need to improve your speed: You don't need to be in monster- form to work on that. Besides; you did say not to go easy on you – and I didn't... really." Then he nodded off to the east, "Besides, I think the weather's about to turn on us."

The rest of them turned to look in the direction Marik had indicated: Sure enough, a dark bank of clouds seemed to be heading their way...

"Looks like we're in for quite a storm... We'd better head in," Ky commented – who was watching the approaching storm.

"Actually, I see an opportunity here..." Marik turned to Maya. "Try to use your kairu- vision ability. Sit down – as though you're meditating: 'Is there anything we should move – so the storm won't damage it?' – Ask the question silently to yourself, then clear your mind of all thought: Let the vision form on its own..."

Maya did as Marik said – kneeling on the stone floor of the courtyard, and asking the question in her mind. Then she cleared her mind of all thought – for a moment: Nothing. And then...

_Mai saw sheets of rain falling – heard thunder crack, and glimpsed flashes of lightening... Then a branch from the big tree – one that had died, but remained attached to the main tree – cracked off and fell. It landed directly on Master Bodai's lucky gong – breaking the frame, and badly denting the metal... It was ruined..._

Then Maya jolted to full awareness, and said, "Master Bodai's lucky- gong: If it stays where it is, that old branch will land right on top of it."

A moment later, Mookee appeared at the top of the stairs – near where they stood. "Hi, guys – I was just coming to get Master Bodai's lucky- gong. With that storm coming, I figured now's a good time to take it in for polishing."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "Well... That takes care of that. But first..." Letting his sentence drift off, Marik selected four stones – placing one on each side of where the gong currently stood, and the other two at opposite ends. Then he picked up the gong – itself, and brought it over to Mookee, who carried it off towards the main part of the monastery.

Turning to the others, Marik said, "Now we'll know right where it would've been, and we can check where the branch lands once the storm passes – Good work, Maya." Maya grinned back – still appearing a little uncertain...

Then the four of them followed Mookee – in the direction of the monastery, as the clouds continued to draw nearer...

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – During the Storm, and Afterwards...**

Mere minutes after Ky, Boomer, Maya and Marik had gone inside, the wind started to pick up. Within the hour, it had started to rain – Heavily.

The four of them spent the rest of the morning at the indoor training- arena. There – at their insistence, Marik showed the three of them some of the exercises that Lokar had taught him – and gave them additional insight into his own training...

By the time they stopped for lunch, Ky and Maya were exhausted – and Boomer only a little less so. Nonetheless, they insisted on continuing – once they'd eaten and taken a 'short' break.

After she'd gulped down her third glass of water, Maya said, "That was one intense workout." Ky and Boomer nodded their agreement, as they chewed.

Marik said, "Six- months into my training – under Lokar, those would've been my warm- up exercises... I'd have to do that every morning, before the 'real' training started."

The others stopped eating, turned, and stared at Marik. – Nobody spoke for two full minutes, until Maya realized that Marik _wasn't_ joking, "_You've been doing that every morning since you were six_?"

"Five and a-half, actually," Marik corrected – as he took another bite of his sandwich, chewed and swallowed. "I worked- up to it during the first six months, but still... It wasn't easy – Not then." When he looked up and saw their expressions, Marik smiled, "I kept it up, and once I was on my own, I even took it to a new level, once I'd mastered my teleportation- ability."

By the time that Ky, Maya and Boomer had fully- processed what Marik had just told them, Marik had finished his sandwich – selected another from the main plate in the center of the table, and refilled his glass with water. After a minute, the rest of them returned their attention to their plates...

_That evening..._

They finished – for the day, around three- o'clock. By then, it was all Maya, Ky, and Boomer could to collapse into chairs – in one of the monastery's common- areas... Marik – however, looked as though he'd just finished somewhat- challenging hike. They spent the evening talking – about the days' training, and ideas for tomorrow...

Finally, Marik told them that he intended to leave at the end of that week – to keep his end of the deal he'd made with Team Imperiaz.

One had only to look at Maya to know that she wasn't happy to hear that, "Look... I know you promised to help find Lokar's prison, but... couldn't you push- it off, a bit? – You just got here!"

Marik sighed, "I would if I could, Maya, but there's only so much time I have to work with: Lokar has the Kairu- vision ability too – just as we do. The longer I wait, the more likely it'll be that he'll either sense or glimpse something that'll make him suspicious. But it's more than that..." Marik paused for a moment, "I was there when Lokar killed our parents – I _saw_ him kill our father... There was nothing I could've done to save _our_ parents, but _I can save theirs_."

There was a moment of silence after that – as understanding dawned on the other three in the room. Finally, Maya managed to say, "Will... Will you at least take one of our spare wrist- comms – Just in case?"

Marik nodded, "Of course... Most likely I'll only be gone for a few days at a time, and I'll stop back here between trips. – Besides, there's still the rest of this week before I go anywhere."

_Late that night..._

A loud 'crack' split the air – though no one could've heard it, over the noise of the storm...

_The following morning – ~8:00am..._

The three of them woke- up refreshed – and earlier than they'd expected, considering the exertions of the previous day.

When the Maya, Ky, and Boomer finally met for breakfast, it was Boomer who said, "Hey... Has anyone seen Marik?"

Maya didn't need to think very long, "I think I know..." – Without a word of explanation, she turned around, and led the way down to the indoor training- arena...

By the time they arrived, Marik was close to finishing up. – The three of them waited by the entrance as he finished, then started to make their way forward...

"Man, I thought you were kidding about the whole 'morning- exercises' thing!" Boomer commented, as they reached Marik.

Marik shrugged, "I find it's the best time – A good workout leaves you tired. Getting it in now means you've got time to catch your breath before delivering the day's beat- down." He shot them a grin, than added, "So... What's for breakfast? – I'm so hungry, I could eat Mookee."

An instant later, someone standing a short distance behind Maya, Ky, and Boomer let out a panicked "AAAHHH!" –– Maya, Ky, and Boomer spun around to see the short, orange- skinned alien, frantically searching for a hiding- spot...

Looking a little sheepish, Marik said, "Uh – Sorry, Mookee... It's just an expression – Don't worry."

After several deep breaths, Mookee calmed down. Finally, he said, "Oh, (Phew)... That's a relief. – Sorry I panicked: We never had expressions like that on Nervod." He paused for a moment, then, "All the same... I think I'll get back to the kitchen: The waffle- maker I ordered arrived this morning! – I've decided to start experimenting with Earth- food." With that, he turned and walked – perhaps a little hurriedly – out of the room.

Once Mookee was safely out of earshot, Maya, Ky, and Boomer started cracking- up. Marick – still looking 'a little' sheepish, joined in a moment later...

_A few hours later..._

It was almost noon by the time Marik, Maya, Boomer, and Ky made it outside, and to the top of the hill where Master Bodai liked to meditate...

When they arrived, Maya had a moment where she wondered if she'd only imagined the day so far, and was – in fact – still asleep...

The scene looked exactly like her vision – well... except for the fact that the gong was gone... The branch that she'd seen in her vision had landed directly across the stones that Marik had used to mark where the ruined gong would have been – had Mookee not removed it...

"Well done, Maya," Marik commented – as he surveyed the scene.

Maya beamed – clearly pleased with how events had turned out.

"Now we can try something a little harder..."

Looking a little nervous, Maya asked, "What do you mean 'a little harder'?"

"Over the next few days, when you meditate, I'll try to influence your visions – if you open your mind too wide. You'll attempt to identify which ones I'm influencing: If you can perfect this skill, Lokar won't be able to plant fake visions in your mind from that point on."

With that, the four of them picked- up where they'd left off the previous morning – Practicing with their various x-drives...

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Time Flies...**

The rest of that week passed far too quickly, for Maya's liking...

The four of them had spent most of their time training – both with their x- drives, and by working in daily sessions of Marik's 'morning- exercises' (- which still left them exhausted).

Marik would also watch their one- on- one sparring matches – making suggestions and comments as they fought...

One particularly useful tip came after one of Maya's attacks knocked Ky off- balance: "You aren't half so vulnerable when you _lose_ your balance, as you are when trying to _regain_ it. – Instead, try to transfer your momentum into a flip or roll: You'll keep your footing and avoid any follow- up attacks – at the same time. Plus, you won't be where your opponent expects..."

In the evenings, Marik and Maya would go to the Monastery's main- library – to talk in private. On the first evening, Maya showed Marik the passage in the book that she'd found – which described the marks on _both_ of their faces as 'the Markings of the Dark Masters'... When she'd finished, Marik had nodded and said, "I can see why you'd find this upsetting... – The markings have no 'inherent' link to either good or evil: They're meant to symbolize the wearers' 'unusually strong' connection to kairu energy." He was silent for a moment, then added, "I'm not sure why, but our family seem to be the only ones with this kind of connection. Once Lokar – and a few others before him, caved- in to the temptation to use their power selfishly, the markings became associated more with them – until they became 'the Markings of the Dark Masters'..." –– The information came as something of a relief to Maya, though it also made her sad – and a little angry...

This was also a time when Maya would practice using her kairu- vision ability – with Marik attempting to manipulate what she saw. Overall, she did quite well – now that she knew what to look- out for, though she knew it would take time to truly 'perfect' her ability.

During the evenings that followed, Marik told Maya everything he could remember about their parents and their lives, after they'd escaped Lokar's citadel – up until Lokar had found them... Some of it she'd already heard, while other bits were new – Some of it made her happy, while other parts made her want to cry. But she was... 'Relieved' to have her answers, and inexplicably thankful that she now had a brother...

_'__Several' days later..._

Then, one morning, Master Bodai detected a kairu- deposit – and Team Stax had to go on their next quest...

Team Stax located the relic without much difficulty, which would be about when 'the other team' would show- up...

"Well, well: If it isn't our 'old friends': Team Stax. – And a relic full of kairu," It was Zane – and, just behind him, stood Zair and Techris. Zane got right to the point, "Kairu- Challenge."

"Well, so much for doing this the easy- way," Ky muttered to Maya and Boomer. Turning back to face the Radikor, he added, "Challenge accepted!"

High above them, a disk of energy expanded to fill the sky...

Zane: "'_BRUTICON!'_" – An instant later, he'd transformed into a large green creature, with an unfortunate resemblance to himself in 'human'- form (- especially around the ears).

Zair: "'_CYONIS!'_" – She, too, transformed into her selected creature...

Techris: "_SILVERBAXX!_'" – A moment later, an oversized gorilla with armour and an attitude was standing where Techris had been...

Team Stax had decided to follow Marik's example from during their first challenge, and held- off on transforming... Attacking, however, was another matter...

Maya: "Eyes down," She warned her teammates, than, "'_Blinding- light!_'" – Immediately, a sphere of light appeared in her extended hands... Her teammates – having been warned, were unaffected, but Zane and Techris looked up just in time to be blinded...

Ky: "Nice start, Maya! I think I'll follow it up with some '_Slime grenades!'_"

As Zane and Techris were still recovering from Mays's attack, both of them got a hefty helping of the green- lumps... – In fact, the moment they'd recovered from _Maya's_ attack, Ky's attack brought them down again...

Zair, meanwhile, had managed to catch Maya's warning, and had evaded 'blinding- light'... Now she struck, "'_Ghost riot!_'"

An instant later, Boomer jumped- in: "'_Blizzard- axes!_'" – Twin ax- blades formed in his hands, and he flung them into the path of Zair's attack, before it reached its targets...

Boomer: "_Someone_ clearly needs to chill – '_FROZTOC!'_" – Mere seconds later, Boomer had turned into a huge moving ice- statue... He and Zair faced- off...

Maya and Ky returned their attention to Zane and Techris – just in time to jump aside...

Techris: "'_Earth- slam!_'" – It missed, barely...

Zane: "'_Anti- matter beam_!'" – The attack missed Maya and Ky, and _almost_ hit Boomer, before colliding with Zair... At the same moment as Boomer's '_hail- storm'_ attack...

There was a brief flash of light – as Zair returned to human- form. Then she blinked once, and then turned to Zane and shouted, "HEY – WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ky turned to Maya, "How about some air- support?"

Maya nodded, "On it... – '_HARRIER!'_" A moment later, she'd transformed into an oversized eagle with arms and legs...

"And I'll bring the heat," Ky continued, "'_FRACTUS!'_" – Seconds later, he'd turned into a red, rocky- creature, with a volcano- shaped head...

At that point, the outcome had pretty much been decided...

Maya: "'_Feather- daggers!_'"

Ky: "'_Plasma energy- blast!_'"

By the time the air had cleared, Zane and Techris had returned to human- form – and the battle was over...

Zane and Techris stood – groaning, as Zair joined them. Turning to face Team Stax, Zane said, "You got lucky this time – but we're not done with you: You'll see." With that, the three of them leapt up, and out of sight...

It was only after they'd collected the kairu, returned to the X- Scaper, and began the journey home, that the thought occurred to Maya... Hoping that she'd miscounted, she counted back the days on her fingers: The answer came out the same...

Ky noticed the change in her expression, and – speaking quietly, so Boomer wouldn't hear, said, "Maya... Are you 'ok'?"

"It's been six days... Marik's going to be leaving tomorrow – To start looking for Lokar's prison. I know why he's going, but..." Maya shrugged, and let the sentence drift off...

"Oh, Right..." Ky paused for a moment. "Look... Maya, he'll be fine – You know that."

"I know he can take care of himself, but... still – He's my only other family..."

Ky nodded in understanding: He knew exactly where Maya was coming from – He'd felt much the same way, during the years when his father had been missing... –– Maya seemed to realize that he understood the feeling, and relaxed – if only a little.

Finally, the conversation turned to more pleasant topics...

_Later that afternoon..._

When Boomer landed the X- Scaper at its docking- station, the afternoon was drawing to a close. They met Master Bodai, in the main courtyard or the monastery, and he lead the way to one of the Monastery's common- areas. There, they found Connor Stax – Ky's father, waiting for them. – The newcomers found seats, than Ky, Boomer, and Maya described the events of their quest...

Once they'd finished, Maya asked the question that had been on her mind since they'd landed, "Master Bodai... Where's Marik?"

"He's meditating. – Just after the three of you left on your quest, he told me about the deal he'd made with Team Imperiaz – and that he thought he might be able to eliminate a few locations without actually visiting them." Master Bodai gave Maya an understanding smile, "I get the impression that he isn't much happier about setting- out, than you are to see him leave."

Maya could feel her spirits lift, "Has he had any luck?"

Master Bodai nodded, "I spoke with him – briefly, when he stopped for lunch. He said that there are a total of twelve possible- locations: Three are located in areas that have become popular destinations for hikers; another three are the same – only for rock- climbers. That was as far as he'd gotten, at that point: He's been careful to avoid detection – approaching each 'area' as indirectly as possible."

A moment later, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps – than Marik appeared from around a near- by corner: For the first time, he looked tired – Not exhausted, but tired...

"I think I've ruled- out another location," Marik told them – in place of a greeting. "The other five... Well, I'll have to search them myself."

"And we have other problems," Connor interjected. "The massive kairu- reserves I discovered in Lokar's lair, when I 'paid a visit' during the last tournament. Now that we know that he's been planning an offensive- action, and he knows that we know, he'll act – and sooner rather than later."

"Yes," Master Bodai agreed, before turning to Team Stax, "You and Connor must go to Lokar's lair, and stop him before he puts his plan into action. – I will remain to guard our kairu reserves, here."

Marik spoke- up, "If the four of you are confronting Lokar, it'll be an ideal time for me to search a few the remaining locations – while his focus is on you." Before Maya could speak, he turned to her, "I'll be careful – Don't worry."

Once the rest of the plan had been devised and agreed upon, it was early- evening. They ate a quick supper, then turned- in for the night – All of them aware that they would need their strength, the following day, when they put their plan into action...

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Marik's Journey**

The following day, the six of them gathered to eat breakfast – as well as to run- over their plan one last time.

Then - When it was time for them to go, Maya and the others boarded the X- Scaper, and the ship took- off – vanishing from sight, a few minutes later...

After they left, Marik examined his new wrist- comm. – getting used to the feel of it on his arm, and making sure that it was set on silent. Every time he looked at it, the same thought surfaced in his mind, '_How can time make the idea of keeping in touch with someone seem so... So alien? – Have I really been that long on my own?_'

_Close to an hour later... _

Now it was time for Marik to leave. He gave Master Bodai a respectful nod, and vanished with the now- familiar 'THWUMP'...

It took several 'stops' before he reached the first of his five remaining locations. Immediately on arriving at the mouth of yet another cavern- system, he used his 'invisibility' x-drive to vanish from view: It was a basic means to escape detection, but – on top of his 'other' precautions, it did the job.

Then he took one last look at the sun, and descended into the system below – It was the most complex of Lokar's possible- prison locations, so he might as well get it over with...

It was not pleasant work. The dark caverns were cool, and the shadows deep enough that there were times that Marik almost considered removing the x-drive – He didn't, though... '_You can never tell – with Lokar_,' Marik thought, as he walked. '_I know that better than most..._'

_Several hours later..._

By now, Marik had covered most of the caverns, and what little space he hadn't was quiet – too quiet for any human- beings to be alive there: '_If they are here,"_ Marik thought, _'Than they're well- beyond saving...'_ –– With that, he vanished – bound for the next location...

_Mere minutes later..._

The second location was one that Marik could understand Lokar's fascination in: It was (yet another) cave, only this one was set in a sheer cliff- face. Below, waves crashed up against a field of pointed spires – each waiting to impale any unfortunate to fall on them... –– The cave itself was open to the air, and – considering what waited below, it didn't need anything more... The message would've been clear: "Stay inside, and you live. If you try to leave ... well, you won't get far..."

However, there was no sign of life in or around the cave – and no sign of any... 'Remains' on the spires below... '_Two sites down, two more to go,_' With that, Marik vanished into thin- air – to begin the first stage of the journey to his third destination, as he did, his thoughts went out to Maya and the others, '_I hope you're having more luck than I am..._'

_Twenty minutes later..._

The first thing Marik heard on arriving just inside the entrance of the third cave was two sets of voices – one male, one female:

MALE: "I still can't believe that Lokar just left us here – And without a single butler!"

FEMALE: {- _Sigh -_} "And what's the first thing you would've ordered the butler to do, if Lokar had?" – Her tone making it sound like they'd had this same conversation _many_ times before.

MALE: "Well... to get us out of here!"

FEMALE: "I'm '_guessing_' why that's why he never gave us one."

Marik didn't need to hear more, but he followed the voices, '_Well, at least they're not making this difficult._' He picked his way through the cave, until he saw them: A rather dejected- looking man and woman, sitting on the stone floor of the cave - surrounded by the four walls of a crystal prison...

On the side facing Marik, there was a six- sided hole – set into a circular indentation: A keyhole.

'_I doubt Lokar would leave the key here, but just in case..._ With a smooth motion, Marik reached for his x-reader, and deactivated his invisibility- x-drive... Then he stepped forwards, "Greetings... I hope I'm not interrupting?"

The moment he'd spoken, the man and woman inside the crystal- prison jumped – and whirled to stare at Marik...

A moment later, he saw recognition in the woman's face – than she scowled, "So – What does Lokar want, now?" When Marik didn't answer, she continued, "Well? – I know you work for him... I'd recognize those markings anywhere."

Marik forced a smile, and said, "I don't work for Lokar, though I would be if Lokar had his way – He's my grandfather." Before either of them could interrupt, he gave them the quick version of the story he'd told Team Imperiaz – than finished by explaining the deal they'd made. Then he asked about the detail he'd revealed himself to acquire: The key to the prison...

The scowl – which had vanished as Marik told his story, now returned in full force, "He keeps the key with him – He'd have been a fool not to."

Marik nodded, "I figured he would... Well, it may soon be time for me to have 'a word' with my '_loving_' grandfather. It's been almost thirteen years... We've got a lot of... 'Catching- up' to do. – I can't promise when I'll get the opportunity, but if you see him before I get to, don't tell him you saw me... I'd _hate to have him think that family doesn't mean anything to me_." –– The last part of his sentence was laden with sarcasm, but they got the gist.

"Lokar won't hear a word of this, I assure you," the man spoke up – having finally gotten- over his shock. His wife nodded in wordless agreement.

Marik bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Then I'll be on my way. – Until next time..." With that, Marik turned and made his way back to the entrance. Once there, he vanished with the familiar 'THWUMP' – to make his way back to the monastery...

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Return to the Monastery: The Fall of Lokar?**

Maya, Boomer, Ky and Connor Stax returned several hours after Marik had made his return. When they did, he met them near the X- Scaper's landing- dock. All four of them looked exhausted, but uninjured.

Marik informed them that Master Bodai was waiting for them, and lead the way inside. As they walked, Marik told them his side of the story – and how he'd already relayed it to Master Bodai. "He'll be relieved to see you all back, safely," he added – unnecessarily.

_A short time later, _

They found Master Bodai in the same common- room that they'd gathered in the previous evening. Tired though they were, there were important matters to be discussed…

Once they'd all found seats, they sat in silence for several minutes – while the new- arrivals gathered their thoughts…

Finally, they started to relay their story... It took close to half an hour to tell, and – once they had, silence again filled the room…

It was Connor who broke the silence; "There was something strange about that kairu, though… And there's no telling what Lokar was planning to do with it."

"Well, whatever it was, it's over now – Right?" Boomer said – hopefully. "Like the Imperiaz said: 'No-body could've survived that explosion!'"

In the silence that followed, Maya glanced at Marik, and noticed his expression: He was biting his lip, his brow was furrowed, and he hadn't spoken for some time… She hesitated for a moment, than asked, "Marik… Are you ok?"

The others turned to look at him, and Marik sighed, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but…" His sentence drifted off…

"Go on," Master Bodai prompted. "You were once Lokar's student: Trust your insticts."

Marik sighed again, "Lokar wouldn't risk his _entire_ supply of kairu like that… He knew that you," he paused – nodding to Connor, "… had discovered it in his citadel: If it was truly a key- element of his plan, he wouldn't have left it there. He also would've known that keeping it in a single container would make it more volatile…"

Marik was silent for a minute, before he said, "I think Lokar's faked his death – just as our parents faked mine, so that he can devote his full attention to the next phase of his master- plan: The explosion 'kills him', and the loss of his kairu completes the deception… Who would think to search for him?" This was followed by another silence, as the others digested what Marik had said…

"What really worries me is – if I'm right… 'What is Lokar's master- plan?' and 'Just how much kairu does Lokar really have?'"

This time, the silence stretched for several minutes, until Master Bodai said, "That is a troubling thought, but I have a feeling you may be right. We will have to keep our guard up, and our eyes open: When Lokar tries to implement his plan, we must be ready."

**_To be continued…_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – After Lokar…**

_The following day, Bodai's Monastery…_

None of them truly expected to sleep well that night – especially after Marik had voiced his suspicions, but the day had caught- up with them.

However, despite their exertions the previous day, Maya, Ky, and Boomer were up in time to join Marik for the _second_- half of his morning- exercises. Once they'd finished, the four of them moved to the monastery's main courtyard.

Once there, they agreed that it'd be best to take the rest of the morning off – so they could fully recover from their respective missions. The four of them settled on a patch of lush grass, which bordered the main yard…

For a time, none of them spoke. Finally, Maya turned to face her brother, and asked the question that had been on her mind since they'd heard Marik's story – the evening before… "What are you going to do now? – I mean… You've found Lokar's prison…" Her voice drifted off.

Marik was silent for a moment – pondering Maya's question. Finally, he said, "I may have found Lokar's prison, but I don't have the key: He wouldn't let it out of his sight." Marik paused for a moment, "I may go on a day- trip, now and then; But other than that…" He shrugged, and smiled, "… there's nowhere else I need to be."

Maya's face brightened, but the answer didn't really surprise her – or Ky and Boomer…

Over the past three- or- four days, Marik had finally started to settle- in at the monastery; and they'd all noticed the change. For years, Marik's survival had depended on his staying alert, and ready to attack and defend at a moment's notice: This had shaped him. Now – at last, some of that burden was beginning to lift: He appeared… calmer – and perhaps even stronger for it…

A moment later, Marik continued, "In any case, we've got no way to contact Team Imperiaz – Aside from telling them, the next time the three of you cross- paths. Which reminds me…" He reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small envelope, "… Give them this, the next time you see them: It's the location of the cave… – Latitude and longitude coordinates, and a few other details." He seemed to read their expressions, than, because he answered their question before they'd had the chance to ask it: "If they ask why I'm not joining in, tell them my suspicions about Lokar. Then contact me, and we can meet- up there. – I wouldn't be surprised if Lokar's keeping tabs on his E- teams, so it might be best if I avoid direct contact."

Maya nodded, took the envelope, and pocketed it. Than a thought occurred to her, "But… If Lokar does show- up, he'll know that you're…"

Marik nodded, "He'll know that I'm alive, yes… But the truth is: I can't stay in hiding forever, even _if_ I wanted to – and I _don't_ want to. Besides, Lokar and I have… 'Unfinished business'. "

There silence that followed was broken by Boomer, "… Are you sure about this, man? I mean… This is _Lokar_ we're talking about!"

Marik nodded, and the three of them saw something in his face that told them that he meant it – and they had a feeling that Lokar was in serious trouble, when that time came…

Finally, they knew break- time was over, and they returned to the outdoor training- arena…

_Several days later…_

It was midmorning when Marik, Maya, Ky and Boomer arrived in the main- arena – having just recovered from their exercise- session. Mere seconds after they'd arrived, however, an image of Master Bodai appeared in the air in- front of them: He had detected another kairu- deposit.

Maya followed Ky and Boomer to the X- Scaper – pleading silently to herself that they wouldn't encounter the Imperiaz on this trip… '_Not the Imperiaz – Anyone but the Imperiaz…_' The thought made her feel a little guilty, but she couldn't help it…

Unfortunately, it _wasn't_ Team Imperiaz: It was a new team…

_Midafternoon, the same day…_

This quest was getting weird – Fast. First they'd been given a 'warning' from a kairu- warrior who they'd never seen before – yet who seemed to know a fair bit about the three of them. Then the unknown- warrior shot an attack at each of them in turn, than vanished into thin- air – Leaving the three of them stuck in place, until the attack wore- off…

Then a swarm of oversized bees shot overhead… – much to Maya's 'dismay': "No – way! Giant bees!" –– The insects didn't seem interesting in them, though, and had soon passed around them… Which was when Ky noticed that they were heading in the same direction as the kairu they were tracking: Now they had to _follow_ the bees!

Finally, they found the kairu: A massive bee's nest – glowing with kairu- energy, and dripping honey… Which was also glowing.

That was when they met their 'friend' from before – and his two identical brothers. This time, they got a 'proper introduction'…

"We are the Hiverax: Vexus…" – …"Hexus…" – "… and Nexus."

The Hiverax were an entirely new level of e-teen team – and the battle proved it. Team Hiverax used monsters they'd never seen before, and – somehow, they merged together: Transforming into a creature that none of the attacks they tried seemed to have any effect… (Not that they'd been having much luck to begin with…)

They lost the battle, and nearly became the oversized- bees' next meal… Would have, if Maya hadn't thought to drain the bees of the kairu they'd absorbed from the honey…

It wasn't quite the outcome they'd been hoping for, but – as they all agreed, it could easily have been worse. They returned to the X- Scaper, and started the return journey to the monastery.

_Later that evening…_

An hour after Team Stax had returned to the monastery, the three of them and Marik were sitting on the top few steps of one of the main stairways. They'd just finished telling him about their quest, and Maya was feeling 'a little' self- conscious – after admitting to her being afraid of bees…

Marik had listened without interruption – and, once they'd finished, said, "So: The first one of these 'brothers' _let_ you hit him with a blue- attack, and it had no affect… Interesting." He was quiet for a minute – as he considered what they'd told him. Finally, "Was there anything about their appearance that set them apart from each other?"

Maya wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she thought back… "Nothing except their eye- color, and the color of the badge on their outfit… Why?"

Marik turned to Ky, "And it was the one with the _blue_ badge who neutralized your blue- attack… Am I right?"

Ky blinked, "Well… yeah – It was…"

Something clicked in Maya's head, "He must have a natural high- defence against blue attacks! And the other two must be the same – only with green and red- attacks!"

Marik nodded, appearing pleased… "Exactly. So next time you meet them…"

Boomer had also caught on, "Blue or green- attacks for Hexus…"

Maya continued, "…Blue or red- attacks for Vexus…"

And Ky finished, "…And red or green- attacks for Nexus! – Why didn't we think of that?"

Marik raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you were busy prioritizing, once the bees started to attack... In any case; the trick will be to take at least one of them out before they transform and merge into this... 'Other' creature you mentioned: It sounds like the biggest problem."

Their defeat already forgotten, the conversation turned to possible- strategies for the next time they met Team Hiverax. When it started to get dark, they went their separate ways – ready for a good nights' sleep.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
